Bodega
Bodega is the main protagonist of the Bodega series. Appearance He appears to be humanoid in appearance, he does however possess lightning fast reflexes. He generally wears sunglasses even in darkly lit locations. He is tall and strong and has a stylish appearance. Attitude and Values Bodega is quite indifferent to conventional laws and morals, and tends to take his own perspective to any different situation. He usually does not take well to any kind of criticism, which implies that he has a very large ego. He greatly enjoys 'vaping' ( the use of e-cigarettes) which seem to be widespread in society although banned by the government. Bodega enjoys Vaping so much, he gave up his sniper position to vape. See vaping History Major details unknown. Bodega grew up with his father on a whoople ranch located on an unknown planet. At an unknown time he joined his local cadet school and was selected by his teachers for advanced sniper training. He was then sent to the Covellian Royal Sniper Academy located on Covell VI, there he passed the training on the first exercise. He was then shifted around to other sniper schools for more training but they couldn't find anything new to teach him. Later in his life Bodega became a bounty hunter and met a whole slew of people: Majesta, Tan Blatchmen, Varu, Nebush, etc. These people have and continue to shape our brave and intrepid hero, who knows where he will end up next. Education Bodega learned how to shoot while on his fathers ranch using a gun made by his father. Later on he graduated from sniper school where he "...finished top of his class, and all the other classes in the history of that sniper school and all other sniper schools." He only attended one class, however. When he managed to win a bet with his seargeant that he could hit a 10cm target six kilometres away on a planet with strong winds and vicious gravity, he was excused and masturbated for the rest of the term. Although Bodega is street savvy and highly tactical, his actual intelligence is questioned. The murder of multiple people on Skirlin Prime is an example of Bodega's lack of intelligence. He believed the people to be smugglers and dispatched them in the Bodega fashion. He later waves to the actual smugglers, not realising his mistake, as he prepares to leave. Another example of Bodega's lack of actual intelligence is shown in his visit to the Barakian Quanto-hub, to repair his spacecraft, when he annihilated the entirety of adds another point to his aforementioned large ego. Vehicles He generally travels in his galaxy famous ship, the Disco Valante. Inside of the Disco Valante lies the Grethum Stealth Insertion Shuttle, Bodega's interplanetary vessel. He also uses a hoverbike called the Tri-cycle used by Bodega in urban areas, destroyed by himself in the ambush at the Pulsar Sex Pit. Weapons Before acquiring his famous Lazgun Bodega generally used a stun rifle that had a leththe space-port, inhabited by Fedorians (often referred to as Nerds). This also al mode, it is unknown when this weapon was traded out for the Lazgun. Bodega's signature weapon is his Lazgun, an extremely powerful beam laser weapon that uses his patented Pivot Bipod system that allows multiple hostile targeting and tracking over long distances. It's capable of penetrating the hull of every ship he has ever shot at, which is a lot of ships. Equipment Bodega has a variety of gadgets that aid him in his endeavors. Quad-noculars Similar to binoculars these Quad-noculars are used to scout out an area, at range. Their name implies they have four lenses doubling the usual two on binoculars. Jetpack Used for gaining height and hovering in the air. Scram-Boots Similar to the Jetpack, it is used to propel Bodega over short distances. Grabby-Grabb A type of grappling hook hidden in Bodega's sleeve. It fires out and clamps onto the targeted object before retracting. Shrovian Knuckle Duster A Shrovian made knuckle duster. Scram Boots His boots contain a compressed cylinder of patented Happy Thoughts Brain Musher which incapacitates anybody within 50 meters, unless they've taken a dose of Brain Shield which nullifies the gas's effects. Void Grenade A very small grenade hidden in Bodega's molar (tooth). It pulls its victims together with powerful gravitational energy. Camo-Cloak A cloak used for stealth work, has a built in scent masking field. Enemies Tan Blatchman Trivia * Bodega almost got run over by a recreational hover vehicle on Platos 4. * Bodega does not wear a cape, however much you want him to. * Bodega wears a Jetpack. * Bodegas vaping abilities are impressive for he is easily able to take smooth hits from a mega vape even at the young age of 15. * Bodega has been watching the 'Blatchmen Hour' nonstop since he learned Majesta was married to Tan Blatchmen. * Both Bodega and Tan like Scoffee. * Bodega has a Western accent. Art ] Fan Art by Reddit User: GlassLungs Category:Character